Gladiator Level
This Ryan: Where are we now? Robin: If I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Roman Colosseum. Crash: Colosseum? Sci-Ryan: Olympus Colosseum? Fransworth: Not exactly. In ancient Rome...people used to gather in the Colosseum to watch all kinds of events. Chopper: You mean like sports and music? Trent: Yeah, they did that too. But the Colosseum is famous as the place...where Romans fed people to the lions for lunch. Usopp: Lions? Zoey: Well, it looks deserted now. Luffy: Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snacks from the moon level. Owen look sad because he doesn't have the scooby snack Fico: Don't worry, Owen. I bet there's a concession stand somewhere. They saw White Lines Duncan: What's this? Courtney: What are these white lines for? Doki touch it and he know what it was Doki: Well, it's chalk! Fry: Yikes! Virus! They saw him Virus: Welcome to level two, game players, where things get a little tougher. But first, let me introduce you to the home team! He show them the Gladiator Skeleton Zoro: Those guys look like they've got a bone to pick, huh, Brook? Crash: Nami: They look like your relatives, Brook Brook: They don't look like me. Sora: Don't worry, gang. We can beat those meatless gladiators. Virus: And now for the home team's mascot. They saw the lion with the Scooby Snack Gwen: The lion's got the Scooby Snacks! Luffy: You know, for once, I'm not in the mood for Scooby Snacks. Owen: Me neither! Yikes! Doki: Good idea, Owen! Franky: Come on, Usopp! They are running from it and then the Gladiator throw the Net to Usopp and Fry's Leg Amy: Are you all right, Boys? Fry: Yeah. But we're really tangled up. Bender A chariot. They saw 2 Chariot Duncan: Good thinking, Bender! Bender: Thank you. Fry and Usopp is on the Chariot, while Bender and Chopper is running with it Fry: Faster, Boys! Faster! Usopp: Yikes! Like, hit the turbo! They are running faster Ryan: Good work, guys! You handle the gladiators, and we'll take care of this lion. Gwen: How exactly are we going to do that? Trent: Give me your shirt. Gwen: Why? Courtney: Gwen! Gwen: Okay. She give it to him, and Trent is going to the Bull fight Trent: I know, this isn't red. But it will have to do! Toro! Toro! The Lion stop Trent: Uh... What does Ryan call a kid. I know. Leo! Leo! Now Trent is having a Bull fight with the Lion Gwen: That was close Ryan: I have an idea! They open the Gate, and Trent make the Lion go that gate, and they finally got that Lion seal in Trent: Way a go, Guys! Noah: No problems, this will hold him for a bit. Gwen kiss Trent for his bravery Gwen: Trent: You're welcome. Here's your shirt, Gwen. Sora: Come on, We have to help, Chopper, Usopp, Fry and Bender! They attacked their Chariot and make some dust for the Gladiator Ryan: Good going, guys! Usopp: Yeah, whatever. Cody: Keep those gladiators busy just a little bit longer. I'll get the Scooby Snacks. Bender: That's easy for you to say, man. Fry: Yeah! Anabelle: Try to lead them up into the stands. Chopper: I don't think we have the energy. Then a Spear almost hit Chopper Usopp: But, maybe we do! Ryan give them the throwing Spears Ryan: Here. Fry: What are we supposed to do with these? Zoidberg: Use them to pole-vault over the wall. Bender: Like, and then what? They saw them coming Bender: Never mind. They running away from them and they dress up as Rome Fry: Friends, Romans and spooky gladiators. All hail Emperor Bender! They are still attacking them, Cody got the Scooby Snack and they disappeared to the next level Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer